Blessed with a Curse
right|150px|There Is a Hell, Believe Me I’ve Seen It. There Is a Heaven, Let’s Keep It a Secret..jpg Blessed with a Curse ist eine Single der Band Bring Me The Horizon und ist der 11. Track von ihrem Studio Album There Is a Hell, Believe Me I've Seen It. There Is a Heaven, Let's Keep It a Secret.. Die Single wurde am 4. Oktober 2011 auf ihrem Album und am 22. März 2011 als Single veröffendlicht. Lyrics |-|Englisch= Ever since it began I was blessed with a curse I was better off for worse I was born into a hearse I know I sang my heart beats for you I was lying girl It beats for two Cause I've got your love And I've got these voices Take back! Every word I've said ever said to you Take back! Every word I've said ever said to you Ever since it began I was blessed with a curse And for better or for worse I was born into a hearse I know I said my heart beats for you I was lying girl I've been lying to you Everything I touch turns to stone (turns to stone) So when you are around me Just leave me on my own Everything I touch turns to stone (turns to stone) So when you are around me Just leave me on my own Take back! Every word I've said ever said to you Take back! Every word I've said ever said to you Take back! Every word I've said ever said to you Take back! Every word I've said Because. Everything I've said turn to stone (turns to stone) So when you are around me Just leave me on my own Take back Every word I've said ever said to you Take back Every word I've said every word I've said Take back Every word I've said ever said to you Take back Every word I've said ever said to you Take back Every word I've said every word I've said Take back Every word I've said ever said to you (Take back) (Everything I've said) |-|Deutsch= Seit das begann War ich mit einem Fluch gesegnet Ich war mit dem Schlechteren besser dran Ich wurde in einen Leichenwagen geboren Ich weiß ich sagte mein Herz würde nur für dich schlagen Ich habe gelogen, Mädchen Es schlägt für zwei Weil ich deine Liebe hatte und ich hatte diese Stimmen Nimm zurück Jedes Wort, das ich jemals zu dir sagte Nimm zurück Jedes Wort, das ich jemals zu dir sagte Seit das begann War ich mit einem Fluch gesegnet Und mit dem Besseren oder Schlechteren wurde ich in einen Leichenwagen geboren Ich weiß ich sagte mein Herz würde nur für dich schlagen Ich habe gelogen, Mädchen Ich habe dich angelogen Alles was ich anfasse, wird zu Stein (wird zu Stein) Also wenn du in meiner Nähe bist lasse mich allein Alles was ich anfasse, wird zu Stein (wird zu Stein) Also wenn du in meiner Nähe bist lasse mich allein Nimm zurück Jedes Wort, das ich jemals zu dir sagte Nimm zurück Jedes Wort, das ich jemals zu dir sagte Nimm zurück Jedes Wort, das ich jemals zu dir sagte Nimm zurück Jedes Wort das ich sagte Denn Alles was ich anfasse, wird zu Stein (wird zu Stein) Also wenn du in meiner Nähe bist lasse mich allein Nimm zurück Jedes Wort, das ich jemals zu dir sagte Nimm zurück Jedes Wort, das ich jemals zu dir sagte, jemals zu dir sagte Nimm zurück Jedes Wort, das ich jemals zu dir sagte Nimm zurück Jedes Wort, das ich jemals zu dir sagte Nimm zurück Jedes Wort, das ich jemals zu dir sagte, jemals zu dir sagte Nimm zurück Jedes Wort, das ich jemals zu dir sagte (Nimm zurück) (Alles was ich sagte) Musik Video Das Musik Video "Blessed with a Curse" wurde am 22. März 2011 veröffentlicht. Sindte Moen führte Regie bei dem Video, wie auch schon beim vorherigen Musik Video "It Never Ends". Das Video beginnt mit einer kurzen Aufnahme von allen Band Mitgliedern, bevor die Einführung beginnt. Es werden zwei Frauen gezeigt, eine in schwarz und weiß, die andere sitzt an einem Esszimmer Tisch und zerreißt Fotos. Das Video zweigt dann Oliver Skyes, wie er die ersten Strophen von dem Lied singt. Das Video benutzt viele spezial Effekte. Während des Videos werden auch noch andere Band Mitglieder singend gezeigt. Ziemlich am Ende des Videos wird die Frau am Esszimmer tisch gezeigt, wie sie Fotos von sich selbst zerreißt und ihre Hände voller Blut sind. Video full|center|335 px Kategorie:Singles